Invitation
by VioletDelightsEnd
Summary: "I always follow through with his addicting invitation, I always come back to feel an awakening inside me, but at the same time it's a sin to taste the forbidden fruit," Bughead Endgame, rating goes up in future chapters.


**Hello, welcome to Invitation, I'm a very nervous bc I have never written for this fandom before. So I would be happy to hear any thoughts, which would be gladly appreciated. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Riverdale sadly, just love fiddling with the characters:}**

 **Chapter one: Invite**

Betty Cooper stares blankly at her mirror, going over her tedious mantra in her head as the perfect girl who lives in a sheltering bubble. She ties her blonde hair in a high-ponytail, tugging it vigorously than necessary, until she halts herself with lingering sadness. No, she must concentrate, back to her daily routine she follows because it's safe. Betty considers herself a Plain-Jane, not an Aphrodite beauty like a certain ravenette she knows, so she just settles with a bit of makeup on her pale face. Lastily, for her outfit of the day, something that won't make her prude parents yell at her for being too young to wear. A soft white cardigan, with washed skinny jeans, and a pink bow as her scrunchie. She takes a deep breath, lingers one last look at her appearance, and then skips easily out of her floral-bubblegum pink bedroom.

As she walks into the dining room, she freezes for a moment, almost laughing bitterly at how she feels herself walking into a black and white sitcom. Her father Hal Copper sits at the end of the table, reading the paper, most definitely reading the columns that he and his ambitious wife write. While her mother, Alice Cooper, makes a scrumptious breakfast that puts Martha Stewart's cooking to shame. She greets her parents with a warm greeting, kissing both of their cheeks quickly as she sits right-handedly by her father's side. She tries to ignore the resentment coming upon her, where the empty chair across from her mocks her, and she bites her lip hard to how she really feels about her older sister's disappearance.

Betty makes herself a plate: eggs on the left, bacon on the right, and her two buttery toasts in the middle. She digests herself with brain food, waiting nervously for her mom to quiz her, since it's not pretty when she gets a question wrong.

"You have a huge Literature test on ' _Streetcar Named Desire'_ for second period, Elizabeth. Who's it by, go!" Her mother orders while her father stills from flipping the paper.

"Tennessee Williams," Betty responds quietly, already being hit by another question. Betty answers her mom's test questions throughout breakfast, until the cat clock on the wall alerts her the time to head for the bus. Betty excuses herself with a smile. Her parents bid her with their parental goodbyes and of course the undertone threat from her mother if she scores lower than a 90 on her test. She walks out of her two story house, which looks like something out of a home catalog. What with the evergreen lawn, the white picket fence, and the all American family. She rolls her eyes at the facade, she still can't believe she falls for that perfect illusion, but now she doesn't because of her rebellious sister Poppy.

Betty quickly goes next door, to the cute boy she's madly in love with since elementary, Archie Andrews. She frowns when she doesn't see him waiting for her on his porch, she hides her disappointment with a fake reassurance, thinking he's already at the bus stop. Once she gets there, no ginger boy she adores and loves not here, and Betty can dreadfully tell this might become more frequent.

Bughead

As she walks throughout the boisterous halls of Riverdale High, she can already feel a migraine itching through her temples, and knowing it's probably not going to be another good day for her again. However, on the outside, she looks energetic and perky like the cheerleader she acts on front. Betty suddenly feels a familiar presence, she genuinely smiles over her shoulder at her best friend Kevin, and inclines her head to her locker. Kevin leans against the other rows of lockers as she gets her supplies from her clean-freak locker. Kevin whistles appreciatively at this while she rolls her eyes at him.

"Ever since middle school, I'm still amaze about how you keep your locker so neat!" Kevin says to her before she smirks at him.

"I guess my mom being a control freak over me, must rub off on me…." She lingers with detachment as Kevin gives her a sympathetic look.

Betty raises her hands up, "It's fine, I'm fine, totally fine," liar, "Anyways, do you have any plans this weekend?" She asks conversationally, trying to distract him from the inner turmoil she wants to scream out to the world.

The one thing she loves and hates about Kevin's personality trait… he's very observant and bold enough to call on your bullshit. Thankfully, he humors her, and she notices his eyes falters from hers.

"You know, the usual, binge watching Project Runway!" He replies as she inquisitively looks at him. She knows that look, he's so brutally honest, so lying is very hard for him to strive. As she looks at him further, she sees a blush on his face and a light bulb brightens her thoughts.

"Kev, are you seeing someone, and please tell me it isn't Moose?" She's finds this turn of events exciting, but also with apprehension. Kevin is the only openly gay kid in their school, so him findinding his own hot stud is pretty difficult for him. He went out secretly with a closeted Moose for a while, but then Kevin ends it with him by saying this to Moose: "Stick with what you know, girls, trust me, they're your thing." Despite Kevin's indifference, she knows Kevin still takes their split up pretty hard, so she's hoping he's not going back to that skeleton in the closet.

"It's not Moose, it's this guy I met at the drive-thru and we…." Kevin turns his head away from her while she innocently flutters her eyes.

"I take it things escalated! What's his name? Is he a James Dean hot? Does he go to our school?" She ponders him with question, until he throws his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Calm yourself, Nancy Drew. I'm not telling…." She gapes at him in shock, unaware that he can't tell anyone who he's dating, and he doesn't want to put his doe-eyed friend in the pile of the snake pit.

"Why not, I'm your best friend, can I at least have a name?" Betty pleads while he shakes his head, even though he's dying to vouch out his love affair with a snake gang member.

She pursues her lips at him, "Fine then, but you do know I have good investigation skills, so prepare yourself, Kevin Keller!" With that, she flicks her ponytail and scatters away to her first class.

"Some things are better to not be find out," Kevin whispers to himself before he heads to his own class.

Bughead

By the late afternoon, Betty finds herself sitting alone at Pop's Chocklit Shoppe, with only a strawberry milkshake and her depressing thoughts to keep her company. Betty sighs as she checks her phone for the millionth time. Still, no text messages from Archie or her friend Veronica. Earlier, after the girls cheerleading practice and Arhcie's football practice, they decide to head to the Diner. However, Archie insists Betty to go on ahead, since he has to run back to the locker room. She tells him she will wait for him, but Veronica says she will wait for him instead, leaving Betty to save their spot for about over an hour now. Finally, her phone chirps, she quickly looks at the message and her heart leaps in her throat.

 **Hey B, I'm truly sorry, but the other cheerleaders and the football players insisted we go to their party without your knowledge. I totally stuck up for you, but you know how bitchy Cheryl Blossom can be, and wild parties weren't really your thing anyway. On Saturday, let's have a sleepover, and plot something to get Cheryl back. Again, I'm so sorry!**

 **~Veronica**

"If you were really my friend, you wouldn't have gone to her party in the first place," Betty mumbles to herself before she drains her strawberry milkshake.

She glances up at the owner, Pop, and raises her empty glass with a grimace, "Can I have another one and a lot of curly fries too please!" With that, Pop gives her another milkshake and curly fries on the house, cause he can tell the poor blonde is highly upset.

Betty begins to eat her feelings, trying to distract herself from her very dark thoughts, until someone passes her intentionally with a purpose. Betty furrows her eyebrows at an invitation flyer, quickly trying to find the culprit to who put it there, but there is nobody in plain sight. She reads the flyer intriguingly and freezes for a moment. About a minute or two, she composes herself and says out loud to herself.

"They think I can't handle going to a wild party, I'll show them by going to a party in Southside…."

 **And that's a wrap for now, I hoped you enjoyed and love to hear your thoughts:} Jug and Betty forever:}**


End file.
